Um noite gélida de inverno
by vanessamatos
Summary: Pós- 4x19 - Letters of Transit Peter acorda numa noite gélida de inverno e sente falta de algo.


**Uma noite gélida de inverno**

Mais uma noite gélida. O inverno é torrencial nesse fim de ano. Todo o seu corpo arrepia-se. Puxa mais o cobertor tentando se aquecer. Mesmo assim sente falta de algo. De forma inconsciente passa os dedos levemente sobre o travesseiro ao lado e o encontra totalmente vazio. Abre instantaneamente os olhos. Rapidamente eles vagam por cada canto do quarto escuro e o medo toma conta por meros segundos. Respira de forma descompassada. Seu peito ardia. Aos poucos ganha consciência. Senta-se na cama. Põe os chinelos. E caminha lentamente em direção ao quarto de hóspede. Para ao lado da porta aberta. E finalmente respira aliviado. De repente o ar volta a circular em seu peito de forma lenta e o desespero abandona seu corpo.

Ela está linda. Trajando uma simples lingerie branca. Seus cabelos loiros voavam em resposta ao ar frio da noite. Em pé ao lado de um pequeno berço está a sua Olívia Dunham. Ele sorrir e lentamente caminha em sua direção sem chamar atenção. Seus corpos se moldam. E encosta seu rosto no ombro dela aspirando ao seu doce cheiro que o inebria instantaneamente. Uma das mãos encaixa a dela sobre o berço. Seu coração palpitava ao mesmo ritmo do dela. É delicioso escutá-los. Olívia fecha os olhos ao senti-lo. Peter direciona seus lábios ao pescoço dela depositando um singelo beijo. Todo o corpo dela responde ao gesto. E ele adorava a forma como ela respondia ao seu toque.

-Sentir sua falta!- Ele deixa escapar. O tom da sua voz é manhoso e Olivia segura o riso que quis escapar – Algum problema com ela? – Agora há preocupação em sua voz.

-Não querido! – Ele adora quando o chama assim – Fui beber um copo d'água. Então vim vê-la –Olívia ajeita o pequeno cobertor sobre Henrietta – E simplesmente fiquei hipnotizada! Ela é tão linda.

-Puxou a mãe- Olívia vira-se e encarar o par de olhos apaixonados do marido. Deposita um beijo em seus lábios. E sente todo seu corpo responde ao contato íntimo.

-Tenho tanto medo Peter!- Ele sente o corpo dela ficar tenso. Abraça-a fortemente como se o simples gesto pudesse acalmar seu coração- O que aquele observador nos disse no dia em que ela nasceu. Não consigo esquecer!

-Nem eu – Ele deixa seus medos escaparem por seus lábios.

-Ela é apenas um bebê! Como um bebê pode ser a solução para evitamos o fim do mundo? – Seus olhos fixos no pequeno ser há quem havia dado luz alguns meses atrás.

-Eu não sei – Ele direciona uma das mãos a face da pequenina alisando-o carinhosamente – Só sei que não vou deixar que nada nem ninguém a machuque – Sente o corpo da esposa relaxar – Vou proteger a nossa família nem que seja a última coisa que faça na vida!

-Não gosto quando fala assim – Olívia o repreende- Não posso lhe perder outra vez.

-Você não vai me perder, meu amor- Ele beija mais uma vez o pescoço da esposa sentindo-a estremecer- Vamos encontrar uma solução.

- Jones! Observadores! Não importa quem eles sejam ou o que sejam! Eles não fazem ideia do que uma mãe é capaz de fazer para proteger um filho! – Peter simplesmente sente-se maravilhado e orgulhoso ao ouvi-la falar dessa forma.

-Vamos voltar para a cama? – Ele deposita pequenos beijos em seu pescoço enquanto a mão alisa lentamente a barriga dela. Há segundas intenções na pergunta e ela sabe disso.

-Podemos ficar um pouco mais? – O jeito carinhoso com quer Olívia olha para a pequena Henrietta. Ele jamais negaria um pedido desses.

-Claro! – Peter olha de forma carinhosa para a filha.

-Vamos viver cada dia de uma vez – Olívia o olha sem entender – E daí que ele já viu o futuro? E que o mundo está fardado ao fim? – Ele afasta os fios loiros da face dela e esboça o sorriso que ela tanto ama – Temos um ao outro. Temos a nossa filha. Vamos viver o hoje. O aqui e o agora. E que venha o futuro! – Ele a beija de forma apaixonada.

O ar se faz necessário. Afastam-se. Ela sempre sentiria as borboletas revirar seu estômago quando o beijasse.

-Pertencemos um ao outro – Ela aponta para eles e depois para a pequena que dormia de forma serena.

E eles pertenciam.

**FIM**


End file.
